dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Cindi and Friends characters
Cindi and Friends is a 2001 Kuboian traditionally animated television series aimed at pre-schoolers. This article features information about the characters who appear on the show. Main children characters Cindi Cindi Sophia Roberts (voiced by Charlie Karma) is the series' titular character and main protagonist, a nine year-old brown-haired girl. Hardly seen smiling, and often seen with angry eyebrows (even when she isn't necessarily angry), Cindi is committed to making sure that everybody that she cares about is happy and out of trouble. Because of this, she goes out of her way to save others from trouble. Due to her heroic deeds, Cindi has received high social status, and is well liked and considered a heroine by virtually everybody on the show. That being said, Cindi is a very serious person, and doesn't have much tolerance for playfulness. She has the tendency to criticise others and can be very sarcastic and judgemental at times. Although she is frequently praised as a heroine, Cindi can be selfish at times, and will occasionally act in a dishonest manner for personal gain. She also doesn't always appreciate the help her friends give her, and often believes that she can do everything on her own. If she upsets anybody, however, she is good at apologising and making up for her behaviour. Regardless of her self-centredness and arrogance, Cindi cares deeply for all of her friends and family, and has strong respect for the adults on the show. She is always there to save the day, and never lets anybody down. Hyh Hyh (pronounced "Hi") (voiced by Ilim Delftware) is Cindi's best friend, a very optimistic, friendly and cheerful boy. He frequently encourages others to take part in fun activities, and enjoys looking for new and/or exciting things to do. He is a very energetic person and is shown to be fairly fit and very fast. Hyh's relationship with Cindi plays a key role in the show. Although Cindi doesn't always show it, she cares very deeply for Hyh, and goes out of her way to make sure that he in particular is safe. Additionally, Hyh mentions in multiple episodes that Cindi means the world to him, though this doesn't stop him from occasionally calling her out if she does something selfish. Hyh has the tendency to get clingy towards Cindi, but she doesn't seem to mind this. Aourine Aourine (pronounced "Oh-reen") (voiced by Nanita Freshers) is Hyh's sister, a blonde-haired girl. She likes to be in charge and lead the way when the group explore Rainbow Dome, though she can get very bossy, and tries to tell the others what to do a lot. Though Aourine is often bossy to the other characters, she is shown to really enjoy spending time with her brother, Hyh, as well as her best friend and love interest, Quu. Although Aourine and Hyh look the same age, it has never been explained if they are twins or not. Florence Florence (voiced by Nanita Freshers) is a vain girl with light brown hair. She frequently boasts about her supposedly "beautiful" looks, which generally annoys the other children, and sometimes even the adults. She often gives the other children nicknames such as "sugar plum" or "pumpkin pie", and sometimes refers to them as her "babies" - unlike Aourine, who only flirts with Quu, Florence acts flirty towards all five of her friends. Because of this, it is possible that Florence is bisexual, pansexual, and perhaps even promiscuous. Tanya Tanya (voiced by Melissa Emery) is Florence's best friend, a self-centred and naughty girl with ginger hair. She is the least behaved of the six children and constantly gets up to mischief such as playing pranks and running off. She isn't a very good listener either, and has the tendency to not listen to others (aside from usually Florence). Tanya enjoys playing with her friends, and is willing to help them out, but often only if she gets some sort of benefit for doing so. Quu Quu (pronounced "Cue") (voiced by Melissa Emery) is Aourine's best friend, who she seems to have a crush on. He is a light-skinned boy with short dark brown hair. He, as a person, is very shy, and is often quiet. He is also fairly pessimistic, and often feels that he has no outstanding abilities. Quu sometimes feels out of place in his group of friends due to lacking skills that the rest of them have, although Cindi and Aourine are good at helping him fight his negative thoughts. When Quu is in a good mood, he is shown to be fairly confident, and is happy to lead the rest of the group on an adventure. Although he still frequently counts everybody to make sure that nobody has gone missing. Main adult characters Fly Fly (voiced by Tone Riddles) is the owner of the group Cindi and her friends attend. Although the children like him, he is often unorganised and not very responsible. He often makes up excuses for his lazy and incompetent behaviour, such as claiming he has to constantly deal with paperwork that makes him "tired". Victoria Victoria (voiced by Nanita Freshers) is Fly's only employee, a young woman who seems to have just left school. She seems to be fairly inexperienced in her working area, and isn't good at keeping the children occupied. Cindi in particular finds her boring and inexperienced. Recurring characters Kimberly Kimberly (voiced by Macie Raven) is Cindi's mother, who spoils her daughter and agrees with all of her viewpoints. Although she tries to be as assertive as possible, she has trouble wording sentences, and isn't good at dealing with pressure. Rob Rob (voiced by Tone Riddles) is Rainbow Dome's janitor who occasionally crosses paths with the children when they are exploring the building. He says that talking to them is the only thing he enjoys about his job, and he frequently complains about his boss, the fact that he works long hours, and his supposedly low wages. Skit Skit is the nickname given to an employee of Rainbow Dome who is in charge of the fast food area - his real name is never revealed on the show. He often secretly gives the children food for free, and seems to be good friends with Victoria. Styl Styl Roberts is Kimberly's partner and Cindi's father, who appears to suffer severe anxiety. He doesn't speak to people outside of his family often, and typically takes the backseat to let Kimberly do all the talking. Todd Todd (voiced by Tone Riddles) is the main antagonist of the series. He is Tanya's strict and snobby father, who is very self-important, and acts as if he is more noble and important than the other characters. He frequently criticises Victoria and Fly as being lazy and bad role models towards the children, and often tries to tell them how to do their jobs. Todd also has a low opinion on Cindi, although he mostly seems to be jealous of her popularity and her relationship with Hyh. Since virtually nobody on the show likes Todd, he is the victim of lots of ridicule and comical abuse, and is booed by everybody when he takes part in games. Despite the fact that his viewpoints are out of sync with the rest of the characters, he is always ready to join in with special events. Tutu Tutu Roberts (voiced by Macie Raven) is Cindi's two year-old little brother, who likes to repeatedly say "Ello!" He is also very curious, and likes to crawl about the place. Tutu usually doesn't like being held unless he is tired, and often wails if he is grabbed. Although Cindi finds him a bit annoying, she enjoys his company, and is good at taking care of him. Category:Cindi and Friends Category:Characters Category:Character lists Category:Lists